RWBY: living robot 209
by bankerrtx01
Summary: before the penny project there was a group of robots who are capable of doing anything they were the elite division units or the ed units for short. they were capable of complete cognitive Brain process, after the AK-200 models came out all the 130 AK models were scrapped including the ed's one model escaped but is pursed he must make an army for his freedom and his life. Adoption
1. ed trailer (only one)

Ed trailer: and old 130 atleasian knight ran threw the emerald forest ducking ever so often to avoid a bullet aimed at him to stun him so his pursuers can come and end the renegade. The 130 gripped a tree to catch his breath. He pulled his hand back just fast enough to to avoid a bullet shot at him. He looked around to see and AK-200 unit holding a gun to him

" don't you 01010110 ( the 130's had a swear blocker) ever stop." He said as he looked up to see him self shrouded by atleasian knight, the new 200 model one stepped forward. And spoke " operations unit AK-130 number 209, by orders of general ironwood you are to come with us, and set your self forward for deactivation." It said there speech wasn't as hard and metal, like his but it still had a hint of metallic in it, " do you have any idea what he's ordering you to do?" The unit asked " you do know what I am, so I know you have orders to kill on sight." The " rouge" unit said looking at the AK-200 in the ( screen?) " come quietly we will not ask again." It repeated " you don't know what I am, I'm not just some android, I'm not just some material you can toss away. I'm living!" He said

as he said it a faint glow of an aura was wrapped around the android, " ironwood thinks I'm just some kind of toy of his, but after all the experimentation, his project worked I'm living. As are all the other models of the Elite, Division, we all have human minds, " he can have his little army, all I want to do is live my life how I want to, freely." The E,D unit said. The AK-200 unit stood there, and lowered his weapon, " if you will not come easily then I must take you in by force." It said as he reached behind him and drew a pistol, and fired. The 130 dodged turned his arms into guns and returned fire. He didn't want to hurt them but some of his shots hit home. Causing serious damage, 5 out of the 20 or so units pursing him kneeled to repair themselves,

the lead 200 unit went on a head on strike, he reached behind him to bring out an electric stun Bataan, he swung at the 130, who blocked it with his arm, which was back to his hand, before jumping back. The two stayed there for a minute still. The 130 looked down to his left arm to find it unresponsive. Seeing the opportunity the 200 charged. This time with and overhand swing, the 130 was able to lift his arm just enough to block the strike. Long enough to deliver a punch to the unused free hand. One solid punch, that's all it took, he only meant for it to blow him back, but the blow was so powerful his hand went right through the head. Leaving a large sparking cavity.

the 200 unit fell lifeless as if it's battery was dead. ' 1001, that was a more powerful punch than I expected.' The unit thought. He dodged another strike from another 200 unit. ' damn that was just one and I feel like I'm falling apart, it could be I need a screw tightened, or something else. I have to end this quick.' The unit thought. He drew his sword as his hands and charged on the offensive with the 200 units

he went for an slash at the nearest unit, him being faster and more skilled, the 200 didn't stand a chance. More gun fire went past him he looked back to see 3 AK-200 in a straight line like a firing squad pointed at him, the one to the far right fired ad hit the 130 square in the shoulder the android flinched, as the wave of electricity rushed in his body. He grabbed the android in front of him, turned around and flung it at the squad. Knocking them over like pins. And exploding accrued as the batteries ruptured. * ( note the battery, is not dust powered, the dust generator is.) the unit looked down at the robots " you can't beat me." He said avoiding another strike from a Bataan, " I'm and Elite Division android, one of pure cognitive thought, and a soul to power it run off dust. I'm an ever evolving machine always thinking." He said as he grabbed the units head and smashed it to bits, " eleven left" he said as he looked around to try to get a visual. he jumped back as a built almost his his foot. He looked up to see the units in the trees, the Ed unit did a combat roll switching from hands to guns started to pepper all the trees around him the other units fired other The Ed unit hid behind a tree. " ok 2 in the tree the rest unknown." The unit said before turning around and firing.

He looked back and fired timing it just right to hit two of the units pinning him. When he was focused on those guys he didn't notice the others behind him. He ducked just in time as the 200 unit swing his baton and hit right where the Ed's head was. The robot turned around and shot him with his own damn pistol. " eight." He said before getting his swords out Again. He spun around and sliced another two "six really? it's like these guys airnt even trying." He said before taking off running trying to escape only to be shot in the back by one in the bushes, the 200 unit marksmen lowered the rifle and got out of his nest. As the 130 laid prone, the units moved up.

The 130 unit spun and kicked the legs out of the androids and as they fell slashed and or stabbed at them. All of them hitting his mark if not a little off. He stood up scatsfyed that he was free, and walked off,

After the fighing, as the standard military droids stood no chance. After the fighting, the unit was limping away. Having taken massive damage. " battery power failing. Dust generator damaged switching to aura." The screen told the unit. " crap I need to fix 1001 now." The unit said as he sat Down to try to heal. But was attacked by a surviving 200 unit. The 130 unit ran.

" you run...there is only so much you can do...alone-" the unit said before running out of power. The 130 unit ran as far and long as he could he was able to get into the main city with out any problems. But then there was the question, where to go next.

A/n hey guys sorry I haven't updated any of my stories it's been slow so to make up for that, here's another new one ( yea I know so many projects. But on the good side I plan to have a new chapter of hero or haibringder tomorrow I just need to check the episode for the dialogue. ( yea I'm that anal) so for now enjoy this story.


	2. Adoption avable

**Hey guys bankerrtx01 here I'm sorry but I can't countuned this story which is a shock, I'm shocked most of you liked it as much as you did so I'm putting it up for adoption, anyone who wants to countue the story do so PM me and at least give me credit but who ever what's it there free to do what they wish. I'm actually cutting down on many of my story's streamlining what I can and shouldn't do, unfortunately this was hit the gutter. I'm rambling now but happy writing loyal fans...if there are any...I need a drink**


End file.
